


Learn To Love

by LynieUW



Category: Bellaron
Genre: BoyxBoy, Drama, Love, M/M, Romance, Violent, blb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynieUW/pseuds/LynieUW
Summary: From when Aaron Corbet was little, he has always known that he was gay. His parents has always said to him, that it was very bad to be, what he identified as, so he kept it hidden. Until he turned 17 years old, thats when all hell broke lose.He came out to his mom and dad, and they disowned him at the spot. Aaron had no where to go, so he became homeless...That was, until a man at the age of 23 years old recognised Aaron, after seeing him some times, going home, late for work, sleeping up a wall.His name was Bellamy.





	1. The last day of my life - Prolog

I remember it as it was yesterday, it was just a regular day, a day like all the others, although it was so different from those. I woke to the ringing of my alarm, telling me it was time to get up and go. I looked over at it, it said 7:00 am on the screen, telling me I had half an hour to get ready for school. It was time to get up and get by a new day. I got up from my bed and placed my feet on the cold wooden floor. It sent shivers down my spine when the cold air hit my almost naked body after it had been warmed up for hours, in my king sized bed. I ran to my bathroom, quickly to get under the warm shower I always had in the mornings. I liked being clean, I took a shower at least once a day. I didn't want to smell, and I wanted to feel fresh. The shower provided me that. My parents always told me not to shower every day, because it was bad for your hair, but I didn't really care and they didn't want to tell me not to. As I went under the warm shower, I let out a huge sigh, almost like I had kept my breath all this time. It was so satisfying to get under the warmth. It made me want to be under there for hours, but I couldn't though. When I got out I quickly dried myself, before putting on my clothes, that consisted of a white dress shirt with a grey sweater under it, a pair of black formal pants, a pair of formal shoes and my favorite accessory, my Rolex watch. I packed my bag after that and took my iPhone 7 out of my charger. You must already have guessed that I had a very wealthy family. But I soon realized that all I had taken for granted, was merely a luxury. I went to the bathroom again, to brush my teeth, before going down to the kitchen, to get some breakfast. My mom and dad weren't home, they took to work early, they always had done that, so I had the whole house to myself. Although I rarely ate breakfast at home, I always took it with me. I decided on some toast, before taking my bag, my jacket and walking out of the door, locking it after me. I went for my Audi Q7, it was a big car and very beautiful. My mom and dad got it for me when I got my drivers license. We were so happy at that time.

While I drove to my school, I listened to one of my favorite songs. It put a big smile on my face and made me look forward to a day with my friends in school before I had to go home and... spill the beans. While I drove, I sang along to the song, like there was no tomorrow. "father father father help us...send some guidance from above, cause people got me, got me questioning, where is the love" I sang out loud with a big smile, while I tried to find a parking spot. When I turned off the car, a knock on my car window sends me jumping. I looked directly at my best friend, Anna. She had a big cheeky smile on her face, that I just wished I could knock out of him. I opened the door quickly and hard, to the got it right in her face, making her whine and me, smile in satisfaction. "That hurt!" She whined and I started laughing. That's what she gets for scaring me like that.

After we gave each other a hug, we went in for our first class, that would be English, we had Mrs. Parker, the strictest English teacher you will ever meet. She gave everyone detention if they made the slightest sound. Although I had never been to detention with her, because I was a very quiet guy. Anna, on the other hand, she was a wild child, she didn't care what anyone thought, she did what she wanted. She got a lot of detention, but she sorta started a new way of living, so she wouldn't get as much detention, cause the school was getting tired of her. When the bell rang for lunch, we took our bags and walked out of the classroom and into the Kaos stricken hall, with a lot of people going around like headless chickens. Anna and I walked straight to the cafeteria, we never had lunch packed from home with us, so vi always bought it from the cafeteria. The food was alright, but it wasn't that healthy as I could have hoped for, but I had to live with that since it was my choice not to take any food with me, that I could have eaten for lunch.

As we sat down at a table, with our food, Anna looked straight at me with a curious look. I looked back at her with a questioning. She wanted to say something, I could see it on her whenever she had that curious look on her face."What is it, Anna?"I asked her and waved my hand in front of her face. She reacted straight away. She gave me a smile before getting ready to say what she wanted to say. She gave out a long held breath, before saying."When are you going to say it to them, Aaron, you can't keep it hidden forever, and they deserve to know" She said. I knew exactly what she was talking about. She was talking about my sexuality. I liked boys, I was gay, and I had to tell my family. She was right, they deserved to know, I was just so nervous, but I had already planned that I wanted to say it to them, that same day."I'm going to tell them today, I don't hope they throw me out" I nervously laughed, cause back in my head, I knew that there might be a possibility that they would throw me out of the house, without even thinking twice. My family was not for gays, they were very conservative, but I had that thought, that maybe if it was their own son, they might still support me and love me as before. But I knew that there was a little chance at that, but because I loved my family and I wanted them to know what I was, I was willing to take the chance.

After school, I went straight home. Usually, Anna and I would go to Starbucks to grab som coffee, while talking and discussion homework, that kind of stuff, but today I needed to save my energy for something else. My parents, I was so worried about what was going to happen, when I finally told them. I would never have expected what I got out of telling them. My parents were home when I came. Sitting in the living room as always, just watching tv and talking about how their day went. I slowly entered, making them turning their heads to me with curious looks. "What is it son, something wrong?" My mom asked me, making me smile and shake my head. She was always so caring. I sat down on the sofa with them and took a deep breath. It was now, it was time to tell them what I had been hiding for so long. All my life in fact. I looked at them both with a big smile, while they still had their curious looks. "I have something to tell you. I know this might come as a shock and I know you won't like it, but I hope as your son, that you will accept me no matter what." I started out with and looked at them. They just nodded, having no idea what they were saying yes to. I took another deep breath, before finally saying it. "I'm gay," I said, just straight(hehe) out. It took some time for my parents to react, but when they did, all hell broke loose. They yelled at me, about me being a sinner, not loving god and what he made. They said that I made a choice, but that choice would not be accepted in the house, so I had to move out. The thing was, I didn't have anywhere to go, not even at Anna's.

But before I knew it, I was on the streets. I had a suitcase, my phone, charger and computer. But they wouldn't let me get my car with me, even though it was mine, but they said that they gave it to their straight son, not the one who was to boys. I had nothing anymore. I had nothing but useless stuff, like my phone, clothes. But what I needed was love, but that was gone that day, my parents took that away.

And that was the last day of my life...


	2. The past is the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron wakes up In the hospital

Chapter one.

I was sitting against a cold wall, hard as concrete. But it was either the wall or the ground I could sleep on. I choose the one that didn't make my back hurt too much. My muscles were already sore, they didn't have to be worse. although I was getting so tired that I could sleep anywhere possible. I had been looking for food all day, but the only thing I got was one piece of bread, I, of course, didn't think of separate, so I had it for the rest of the day. Becuase now I was so hungry that my stomach could be eating me from the inside. I sighed and tried to close my eyes for the day. If this day could just be over with, it would be a greater day tomorrow. Maybe I could go to one of the shelters, and hope they weren't out of beds. 

There didn't go a minute before I heard footprints nearing me, there were many of them, maybe 3. It sounded like that anyway, I didn't have any time to react, because before I knew it, I was raised up and pressed against the wall. I opened my eyes, to see three tall dudes standing before me. One of them holding me against the wall. A shaky breath escaped my lips. I had never been confronted like this before. I always stayed out of situations like this, it wasn't my strong side at all. "What do you want!" was all I could muster to say. To be honest, I was shaking in my pants like no other, I was so scared that they would kill me or beat the shit out of me. What they said took my breath away. "We want everything you got, every damn thing" I looked at them as I thought they were joking, but of course, they weren't. They wanted everything I owned, which by now wasn't much, but they were my most prized belongings. But what else could I do than give them everything?

As fast as I could, I got up my phone, computer, everything I got with me, that seemed to be a value to them. I gave it to them, hoping they wouldn't do anything stupid, like beating the shit out of me or something like that. That was what happened on the streets at night, I heard that on the news. 

They just looked at what I gave them, they seemed pleased. But when they looked at me again, there was a certain look in their eyes, that told me that they weren't done with me just yet. That scared me shitless. I could do nothing, as they were 3 and I was only me. I wasn't strong enough, I had never taken one push-up my whole life! It scared me so much, that I had the urge to just run away, but before I could think any further, they were over me. 

One holding me down, while one continuously hit me in the face and one other kicked me in my stomach, making my ribs sore. For every hit I screamed out in pain, I screamed for help. Hoping someone would hear it, and come to my rescue. But I was wrong, I was all alone in that dark night, being beaten. Without knowing how it actually felt to die, but I would imagine it would feel just like this. 

I soon saw small dots in front of my eyes, along with the pain almost getting distant, and soon I only saw darkness. 

When I woke up, it felt like I had a massive hangover and that I had slept about 3 days before waking up, because I felt so weak and disorientated. I must have been out for more than 5 hours. As I tried to open my eyes, it was very hard to see, I must have gotten a black eye after that guy messed up my face pretty bad. I tried to sit up, leaning against the concrete wall. A groan of pain, escaping my lips. My stomached ached and my ribs felt like they could break at any minute. I lifted up my t-shirt, to see a purple mark forming around my stomach and rib area. I gasped as I saw they state I was in. I needed to go to the hospital, this wouldn't just go away by itself, I had to get it checked. Soon tears welled up and ran down my cheeks. I didn't know where the nearest hospital was and besides I didn't want to be seen like this. 

I felt like just staying and then endure the pain and suffering, this beating would surely cause me. 

I felt myself growing tired and my eyes soon closed by themselves. I fell into a deep slumber, for about an hour, before I was woken up by a worried voice. The voice was a man, hoarse and very sexy. I opened my eyes, still not seeing quite well, but was I saw, was like a greek god, standing right in front of me, with a worried look. 

I couldn't make out the words he spoke to me, at first, but soon they became clear. 

"Shit, I have to get you to the hospital. Can you hear me? What's your name?" 

Ugh, that voice soothed me, but that wasn't what I should be paying attention to. I nodded to confirm, that I could hear him, I could hear him clearly. 

"Aaron, my name is Aaron" 

As the words came out of my mouth, I was shocked to hear my voice. It sounded so fragile and broken. It didn't sound at all like him and it scared him. 

The man in front of me nodded and without hesitation or even asking, he went to me and scooped me up into his arms. I looked up at him with wondering eyes. "Where are we going, where are you taking me?" I asked with a slight trace of panic in my voice. 

I looked down at me and smiled to me, and said. "To the hospital of course, just relax, I will get you there safely" His voice was gentle and soothing once again, and I couldn't help but relaxing and soon after, getting tired. 

I closed my eyes as I went off into another slumber of mine, fully trusting this stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Until next time! 
> 
> \- LynieUW


End file.
